Draco L. Dracon (Strike Heroes)
Draco Leonardo Dracon is a character in the Strike Heroes series. He is first introduced in Chapter 2 of Strike Heroes 2: Roland's Return, and he has a friendship with Charlotte Yeager since childhood. Personality Draco's rather easygoing but enjoys trying to make a joke every now and then. He seems to have a respect for Roland due to the Neuroi Witch being the reason why he chose to enlist. He also is known to show a more sensitive side around those he cares about, but he doesn't enter this state too much. He does have a slight fear of water for unknown reasons, though he attributes his familiar as part of the reason why. Background Draco's life didn't seem to be too interesting until he met Charlotte, who would later become a member of the "Strike Witches". His father worked with engines, so it's possible that he was a mechanic, and allowed him and Charlotte to help with his work. Biography Childhood Meeting Draco first encountered Charlotte when she fell off her bike while testing its speed. He helped her by cleaning a scrape on her right knee using some water in a canteen and an hankerchief. He then took her to his mother in order to have it better treated. After that day, they did things together, like working on car engines with his father. Joining the 501st At some point after the liberation of Gallia, news of Roland Sage, the newly-dubbed "Neuroi Witch", reached Draco's ears, and he chose to enlist as a Witch after he discovered his magic power and received his familiar, an orange cat. During the six months, he underwent training and at some point had met Hanna Marseille. While in service, he reunited with Charlotte, who introduced him to her Romagnan Witch partner Francesca Lucchini. they had been waiting for supplies form Fuso when Charlotte received news of a supply plane coming in, though they soon learned that it was under attack by a Neuroi. The three arrive to assist Yoshika Miyafuji and Roland and, with the help of the other members of the Strike Witches, help defeat it, though Mio made the final attack while Roland made sure it stayed dead. Heading to the Strike Witches' new base while in Romagna, he ends up being recruited into the unit due to his connections with Charlotte. Strike Heroes 2: Roland's Return During the events of SH2, Draco got to know the girls and Roland a little more, even getting caught up in some of their shenanigans, like dealing with a panties-loving Neuroi and going on a treasure hunt. Once the day of Operation Mars comes, he and the others fight to their best ability before they had to return to the Amagi in order to rest up from flying. Once Roland decided to fire the Yamato's cannons, Draco tries talking him out of it but fails. After seeing that Charlotte, along with most of the other Witches, are willing to follow Yoshika into the air once more to rescue Roland, Draco chose to join in due to having joined because of the Neuroi Witch. A week after the operation, he revealed to Roland that he planned to go with Charlotte and Francesca to Romagna. Before Saint-Hubert Before going to help with the ambush at Saint-Hubert, Draco, Charlotte, and Francesca spent some time in Romagna, even deciding to get into a gondola race with three members of the 504th (though this was more Charlotte's and Francesca's doing). After being tended by Fernandia following a rather spectacular crash, the six of them see a Neuroi around the area, the former 501st members getting into Striker Units Charlotte had lugged around for emergencies and, with the help of the 504th girls, managed to beat it. About a month later, it seems that they along with the 504th JFW had to beat a Neuroi, something Charlotte reports to Minna. A few days later, they take off to help Yoshika, Shizuka, and Roland with the ambush, eventually repelling the attack. Soon after, he along with the other former members of the 501st reform the Strike Witches as they made St. Trond their base of operations for the time being. Equipment Browning Automatic Rifle (BAR) - This gun is Draco's main weapon in a fight. Powers and Abilities Overblast - part of his magic ability, Overblast works similarly to Perrine's Tonnerre by sending a burst of fire straight at his enemies. Ironically, while Draco's innate magic deals with heat, he is unable to actually heat his body as he has yet to figure out if (and how) he could. Trivia *Draco is so far the only other male Witch known in the stories. *He has a slight fear of water, a trait he passes off as being due to his familiar being a cat along with his use of fire magic. *He joined the military due to Roland's actions and credits him with being the main reason he signed up. *He has a possible story in the works, focusing on his time before joining the 501st in Romagna. Category:Strike Witches Category:Strike Heroes